The Fight For Pocky
by Winters Revenge
Summary: Kaien Cross sets up a Pocky hunt competition for the night class. The reward is a luxurious master bedroom. How will the night class act? SenriXRima AkatsukiXRuka ZeroXYuuki TakumaXPocky AidoXTree and Kaname stayed singal XP
1. Chapter 1

**(AN)**

**HEY ALL! This is my first VK fanfic so it might suck. The Fight For Pocky is just all of the characters in Vampire Knight trying to find hidden pocky all over cross academy which starts to make new relationships. ^_^ SOOOOO hope you like the first chappie! Please review good or bad I don't care! ENJOY PEOPLEE! (: (: (: **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight or Pocky (but I do own the pocky I'm eating now).**

Chapter One

(Aido's POV)

"So, since I decided to have a little bit of fun," grinned the chairman, "I've hidden Pocky EVERYWHERE! It's up to all you vampires to find all the Pocky! I have hid fifty Pocky packets around the academy! The person who has the most packets wins! Don't bother cheating because I specially marked all the packets! As a reward you will be able to stay in the master bedroom for a year and get free sushi and dumplings made by ME!"

So then, the chairman departed and I was left with one sentence that decided to stop everything else functioning in my head.

_What the hell? _

We would have to search for pocky? Well, surely Senri and Rima would be excited right? I walked over to Takuma who was trying to explain to other night class students what pocky was. He looked rather tried and excited at the same time. Of course, everyone wanted the master bedroom. It was luxury. I managed to sneak in there one night but after about four hours of my disappearance, the gang started to search for me. AND that was when I decided to try the bath. I swear I could even smell it now! But really, it was nauseating seeing all my friends stare at me in a bathtub.

"Aido!"

"Huh?"

"Oh, Aido," Takuma smiled, "where you day dreaming again! Aren't you excited about the pocky hunt! I'm sure Senri and Rima would L-O-V-E love it!"

I grunted back and felt sick of his cheerful manner. It scared me and I would often question myself if Takuma was a human. I looked up at him still chattering about pocky this, pocky that. He must really pay close attention when Senri and Rima have their pocky. He's turning into a pocky freak now.

"So, that's why Rima told me to try it! It was lovely! Aido, you should try it! Anyways, I've also got the key to the master bedroom! I don't stay in it though; it just seems very unfair to let me hog it to myself!" Takuma chattered.

Wait, master bedroom key?

"Wait, Takuma, did you say, key?" I asked.

"Yes, I did if you're talking about the master bedroom key," Takuma frowned, "Aido, if you're thinking about sneaking in the master bedroom again, Lord Kaname will be very ashamed of you! Anyway, Akatsuki took a photo of you freaking out in the bath tub! You should've seen your face! Well, if you do sneak in the master bedroom again, I will ask him to put it on the internet and show it to all of the fan girls you have!"

"You know, I'm sure they'd love to see that!" I smirked.

As my punishment for saying that, Takuma slapped me on the face.

"Hey, isn't Lord Kaname supposed to do that, not you?" I asked rubbing my sore cheek. Wow, he's good at slapping. "And also, you guys must have perved at me, you freaks."

"Aido, don't be disgusting! We only say the top half of your body!" Takuma snapped and gave me another slap.

"Oh, but that's still perving!" I teased. And then, I received another slap. "Owww."

"I'm so sorry I had to do that Aido but, Lord Kaname informed me that if you disturb me or any other night class or even day class student, you will be slapped,' smiled Takuma and then patted me on the head.

I clasped my left cheek. _Ouch_. I walked out of the classroom and felt my cheek sting. By now it should be all red. I approached Senri, Rima, Akatsuki and Ruka. I frowned at them and they frowned back. I could see them glare at my cheek.

"Hey, did you get kissed or something?" asked Rima.

"No, he to wuss to go out with any girl," Ruka sighed.

"OMG THAT IS SO NOT TRUE and I got slapped," I muttered.

"Slapped? By who? Lord Kaname?" questioned Ruka with her eyes bulging out.

"No, by Takuma. Lord Kaname has let him slap me if I'm annoying anyone in the night class and even day class! How slack is that?" I sighed.

"Well then," Akatsuki started, "HEY TAKUMA, AIDO'S ANNOYING US HERE! Hey, where's Takuma?"

"Business with Lord Kaname," Senri frowned with his usual mood less tone.

"Well, then guys, are you excited about the Pocky hunt?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"We just want the master bedroom," Akatsuki and Ruka chorused.

"Well, what about you guys?" I asked Senri and Rima.

"I'm not bothered to hunt," mumbled Rima. Senri nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you know, let's make a deal. We find all the pocky and give them to you guys and we get the master bedroom!" I smiled.

"NO WAY ARE YOU TAKING THAT ROOM FROM US!" Rima yelled.

"You're interested in the room too?' asked Akatsuki.

"Who's not interested in it?" asked Senri.

"Takuma isn't. He has the key to that room but says he doesn't want to hog the room to himself," I blurted out.

"HE HAS THE KEY?" they chorused together.

"Why don't you tell him that we can all share the room together if he doesn't want it to himself?" Senri snorted.

Rima pulled a packet of pocky out of her bag and shared them among the group. It took me a while to get used to the taste but it was delicious. Though, I couldn't help notice that I was eating just a chocolate coated biscuit. After a several minutes, we headed to the courtyard.

"Well then," I sighed, "let the hunt begin."


	2. Chapter 2

**(AN)**

**HIII GUYS! Thanks if you reviewed or added my story into anywhere ;) Hope you enjoyed the first chappie and this next one too! :D Sorry if the characters in this chapter are OOC. ==" This chapter is very random so please, I like being random! XD Well, im really sorry that i havt been writing soon enough. Im really tired and have been sleeping in ==" well anyways, ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPPIE! –Throws pocky for everyone- **

**(if u don't mind, disclaimers at the end ... i don't want to spill too much o_o)**

Chapter Two

(Rima's POV)

It took us a while before we digested the fact that we had to hunt for Pocky and we'd get the master bedroom if we won. Aido had been dumb enough to mess with Takuma which leads to Ruka testing if Kaname loves Yuuki or her better, Takuma has gone agro for the first time and Akatsuki's trying to model a machine that can sense Pocky. Has this world gone crazy? _Yes. _Who will know, maybe Senri and I will get hit next.

_Senri_. We were close, I mean, very, close. We were friends from childhood; we shared and developed interest in the same things, our family was close, we were both vampires, we both enjoy Pocky and the list goes on. I don't know if I love him but, I guess I like him. Now I have to wonder, does he think of me like this?

I looked at Senri.

"Are you okay, Rima?"

"Uh, yes," I stammered, "Want Pocky?"

I gave him a packet of Pocky which he made no fuss over. He took several Pocky sticks and threw them in his mouth. After that moment, there was an awkward long silence. I lay on Senri's shoulder, absolutely forgetting the fact that sometimes he wasn't comfortable with me like this. Then I moved closer towards him. He looked at me then hugged me. I sat on his lap unable of knowing what would happen next. I brought my eyes to him. His lips came closer to my face and then we ...

"OMG GUYS ITS JUSTIN BIEBER!"

What the hell?

I looked up to find Aido screaming and pointing at a figure in the courtyards. Senri sighed and finally, Aido saw our position.

"OMG GUYS, DID YOU SEE IT WAS JUSTIN BIE- wait, you where," he frowned, "I'm SO sorry!"

Then off he went, chasing the figure that had seemed to be Justin Bieber. Ruka and Akatsuki came towards us. Our eyes followed Aido as he ran to the guy who now moved to the fountain. We all sighed as Aido waved and looked like he was about to flirt with the guy. I had to say, this was quite an entertaining show. Suddenly, Aido as running back to us with a shocked face.

"Hey, you never told us you were gay," teased Senri.

Aido's face was blank. He looked surprised and scared. His mouth opened into a perfect 'O' shape. He pointed to the man who had been following and then whispered something. None of us heard him so we continued eating pocky. Aido just shook, mumbled, stammered and pointed at the same time.

"HE ISN'T JUSTIN BIEBER!" he finally shouted.

"Well, who is he then?" asked Ruka, suddenly concerned on strangers in the acadmy.

"He's, he, he, he's,"

"SPIT IT OUT AIDO!" warned Ruka.

"Edward Cul-Cullen," he stammered.

"You mean, that twilight guy? The vampire dude?" Akatsuki laughed.

"What's he doing here?" I asked.

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW! He's so scary!" shrieked Aido. He clung onto a tree and prayed.

"Oh god, please do anything! Even if it's not you, I want you to stop Edward Cullen for sucking my blood! PLEASE! Amen,"

We all rolled our eyes and got back to eating pocky. Then I saw the man walk closer. It was Edward Cullen! I was shocked. So was everyone else. His eyes were crimson red. He had a bloodlust. Ruka stepped away from the seat she was holding to. I squeezed a bit closer to Senri and Akatsuki tried to tell Ruka to be calm about her nightmare come to life.

"Hey, this is Cross Academy isn't it?" he asked.

We all nodded, well, except for Ruka and Aido.

"Well, I'm kind of hungry here. Ah, what a beautiful young lady," he smirked racing the edges of my face, "To bad you won't last long."

He pulled me towards him. My grip on Senri's hand was broken. I screamed. So did Ruka and Aido. He positioned my neck so he could take a bite. Then he played with my hair and his fingers trickled down my neck and reached my chest. My face went red while trying to control my electricity. Suddenly, a blot of electricity went through me. I threw Edward next to the tree where Aido was hiding.

"DON'T TOUCH HER YOU PIECE OF CRAP!" Senri warned.

Edward sat on the ground. He had scars and bruises on him already.

"You know, I'm not dead yet," he smirked.

He looked behind him where Aido stood. Aido hid behind the tree trying to cover himself from the monster. Senri picked me up and carried me to the chair while he dealt with Edward with Akatsuki.

"Oh," Edward said licking his lips, "Maybe this one might help."

He leapt at Aido but something stopped him. A large upper branch of the tree dropped on to him. He got hit badly, then, if you add up all the scars and bruises and loss of blood I gave to him, he was officially dead. His skin slowly turned into sand as we stood and stared.

"Well, that wasn't so hard," smiled Akatsuki.

Senri turned his head to Aido, "Well, what about him?"

We all stared at Aido who was now hugging the tree. He started to talk to it and then gve it little kisses on its trunk.

"THANK YOU SO MAUCH, TREE!"

"Well, we'll leave him here to make out with that tree," she sighed.

Senri came to me. He looked rather worried and then looked grateful at the same time. His light blue eyes were causing me to dream. I felt like collapsing in his arms as he pulled me towards him.

"Are you okay?" he whispered.

"Yes, thank you Senri," I smiled.

My head turned to Aido. I was about to roll my eyes but then, I saw something under the tree.

"Wait, Senri. There's something between the roots of that tree. Not next to the sand, it's next to Aido's feet," I said with a puzzled look.

Senri let go off me and walked to towards Aido. He shoved Aido to one side and of course, Aido squirmed and stomped. Senri look at the ground and pulled out a packet from the root. Then, Aido followed him back to me, begging him for something.

"Here, I think this belongs to you," smiled Senri. He held out a packet of Pocky. It had the headmasters' signature at the top and the words PACKET 4 on it. I finally understood why Aido was being such a pain because of the Pocky packet.

"No Senri," I smiled, "this belongs to us."

**(AN)**

**BOOYA! Sorry I haven't been updating. But I just want to make it clear that I am NOT a Justin Bieber fan AND i'm not much of a twilight fan myself but it;s till okay!**

**SOO, please review gud or bad,**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire knight, Twilight and Justin Bieber (some of my friends might have a different answer in that). **

**-Winters Revenge xoxo =(^_^)=**


End file.
